Family separated,Family reunited
by NiebieskiLis
Summary: A baby boy is found ,watch as he will make great changes in Naruto live.Main NaruHina.


**I don't own Naruto ****or its characters they are propery of **_**Masashi Kishimoto**_

**Iris****,Maatin,and,Kai are my own characters for now ,I may add some more .If this characters are similar to some you know ,it's pure coincident.**

**Enjoy reading the story**

* * *

Family separated,Family reunited

Chapter 1:

It was sunny day when Kushina Uzumaki was coming from comleted A-rank was very easy (if you consider killing camp of one hundred bandits easy that is)and was making her way toward Konoha ,eager to meet her boyfriend Minato._Mina-kun you gonna take me this time to fancy restaurant ,I'm not gonna eat ramen ,yeah its great but come on I can't eat it all the time._

After about half hour later, she come to stop ,as she heard womanly as she found the source of the scream ,what she saw ,made her blood boil. On the road were laying two bodes,one male ,and other were about the same age as near them were five people, searching thru wagon for any time she didn't have time to play whith her prey, normally she would love to make them suffer befor killing them,for they all she has reputation whith killing evil bastards . She is known "The Redhead of death" for reason,She is kind and caring but if you piss her off by hurting innocent people or her precious ones, there's no hope for you to live long,but saving innocent lives is top priority she had to check on the pair maybe they were still alive but only wounded.

She went to the laying pair ,to see if by change they are alive,only the female was barely. and discovered that there was baby boy in her arms."_I really have to pracice more obserwation skill,how the hell din't I saw this child it was right in front of my eyes!.damn pay attention and don't spacy out now not the time for new training metods ,she is talking"._

"Thank you for killing of that bastards they killed my husban Kai , my name is Iris ,I known that I have short amount of time,but please hear me out"pleaded woman ,now knowns as Iris,and from her voice she could tell that she was using all her strength to talk,and din't have much time left on this world.

"Of course,I'm pleas don't push your self"Kushina replied nodding.

"My husband and I were heading towards Konoha we heard ,people there are wanted to stay there and live haply , to see our son growing,b-but its imposible now.I can see that you are s-strong and good person and from your headband I see you are from Konoha ,p-please take him as i-if he was your own.W-What is your a-answer?"Iris said .

There was desperation as well pledding in her voice that Kushina could not to say no, and there was little room for argument"_damn how the hell did I ended like this,come on me a mother old man refused even to give me my own genin team hn what was that stupid reason again?..Ah now I remember something about failing every babysit mision ,_ _forgetting to feed little devils ee babys yeah little babys ,_ _forgetting to do something with diapers or something like that oh yeah and there was that timeI made mistakeand gave old milk who would guess that something that small could made such a and there was this bullshit about that if I would receive genin team they would die in the first dayof my trainig what a lie! ,of course it would be hard trainig but I would do everything from the botton of my good heart, so that they would not be weak students ,and I still say that one hundredth laps around villageis small number,ok past is the past now me taking the little thing out so what else can I do?" _,She knew that orphanage is out of the question,there were not many friend female that would take him in some bullshit about clan tradition or something political _"I guess Minato will do some cleaning when he be Hokage_ ,_he allways were telling me how much he hates elders and theystupid ways of thinking,back to the problem,theres no one who would take him ,guess I gonna be mommy hehehe I really want to see Minato face when I tell him I have a child ,I bet that the first thing he ask is who is the father hahaha what a baka,he will be so shoked that he will forget about aur long late training seasionand that the child is not in my belly but then again hes a man ,they can be stupid at some subjects like woman fellingsdamn again bach to reality what wrong whith me " _So She sighed and said the only thing she could "Yes I take the boy,I will treat him as if he was my own,I will protect him,love him and train in the art. of ninja if its all right with you?"

Iris grey eyes brightened visibly after reciving gave smile as if thought of close death didn't mean ,a thing for her,and spoke"I-I'm ve-ry happy ,and yes you can t-train him t-to be a n-ninja .I h-hope he will be strong one. I have one last gift that I-I want him to have its f-family scroll there is jutsu only people whith large chakra reserve can use please give it to him

."

Kushina caryfull took the infant and the scroll ,and for the first time actually saw his in question has spiky blonde haire,clear greay eyes definity from mother,all in all he was normal newborn baby" _He looks_ _verry much like Minatoif I din't known better I would say he is really his son" _.What suprised her was that she could feel chakra that his body started creating chakra,for someone that young it was very rare in fact the only person in Konoha who's body started creating chakra so early is her boyfrend lerned it during girl night ,when slighty drunk Tsunade kaa-san(her only fiften bottle of sake) was having great time talking about funny things ,from her own genin team,and of cours her favorite embaressing anyone who was close ,it was faith or sake that it came to Kushina turn so for next half hour, you could see her face as red as her hair,it would be longer if not for random question about her boyfrend ,and so tortur subject ...er unlucky person was the nearly bar were group of six guys,they were: Aburame Shibi, Hyuuga Haishi, Yamanaka Inochi, Akamichi Chouza, Nara Shikaku and Namikaze last one fo some unknown reason had sneeze that day Kushina learned many things about her funny like he was sleeping with stuffed toad toy"_hahaha I still can't believe that he still has this stupid toy and he sleeps with it, from time to time ,when I am not whith him that is , no toy will take my place in the bed and thats final!"_ ,first word was not mommy but ramen,and that he ,as little baby had alredy creating chakra ,and hight stamina something that she have to make use again to release some frustration from mision when she get back to curent time.

" _I have felling that I forgot something,hn what it was...ah now I remember"_Turning bact to Iris asked"does he have name?"

"Yes his name is Maatin,pleas give him to me "said in whisper Iris

Taking her son one last time ,she smiled sadly with tears slowly making they way on her gave him last hug while observing his face said"This is g-good-bye my son ,live haply find love and take care of your new fa-mily,I and your father will always love you,and will be always be by your side waching you .You will never be alone,farewell M-Maatin,live well"And with this final words Iris live has stopped,with Maatin in the arms,who sensning atmosfere were loudly crying.

Kushina during mother and son final moment was also crying,after wipping face from tears ,bent dowm to pick her son"_I hope I will newer have to vitnes such tragedy"_,she started rocking in arms to calm down,after moment Maatin was calm waching his new mother .It was not long before he have fallen asleep,this gave her oportunity and put him on the ground and started search for storage scrolls for bodies of his parents to give them proper funeral in Konoha.

Ten minutes later ,after sealing dead parents ,and burning bodies of bastards who killed them.

"_I schould knock them out ant torure them for month for what they did,oh well what I did is the__ past, now what the hell I do with him, How the hell I will rise a child ,I can't take care of a fish not to mention a human child ! damn i'm screwed,but then again he is so cute ,oh yeah maybe Sarutobi will help he has son so I'm sure he can help,I wonder do you like ramen?"_ She reached and brauth the baby in her arms,smilling at his sleeping peaceful face , turned and started walking back to Konoha.

* * *

**Also there may be some grama errors please inform me where they are so I can fix them**

**I have decided**** to rewrite chapter 2 ,thank you all for your time**


End file.
